


2:36 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell began to smile when Martha Kent recovered from one illness.
Kudos: 1





	2:36 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell began to smile when Martha Kent recovered from one illness and he never imagined his tears near her grave again.

THE END


End file.
